1. Field of the Invention
The device and method of this invention relate to the illumination of a sheet having printed indicia thereon such as on a clipboard or pages of a book and more particularly relate to an electroluminescent sheet or woven fiber-optic fabric which can be disposed under such sheet or book page to be read to provide a light source therethrough for illumination of the printing on such page.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ambiant light provided by an external light source is the usual method by which a sheet or page of a book is illuminated. Applicant's prior invention relates to providing light from an edge of a transparent sheet to illuminate indicia imprinted on such sheet. Further, the inventor has disclosed sheets having electroluminescent polymer indicia thereon which are activated to produce lighted indicia on such sheets. The inventor has also utilized indicia imprinted on electroluminescent film disposed on a base sheet to make such indicia visible when electrical current is provided to such film.